Forum:2009-07-29 (Wednesday)
Discussion for comic for . I just love how amused Tikktoffen looks in the first panel...hut 04:08, 29 July 2009 (UTC) : Makes you wonder whose side other than his own is he on, doesn't it. Wonder if he's a triple-agent of the Baron's. -- Corgi 06:11, 29 July 2009 (UTC) : Oh, I think we know on whose side Tiktoffen really is. (His own.) Still... seeing Gil and Agatha both looking squeamish about a "big spider" is fun. The Foglios continue to surprise. :D Nekokami 06:42, 29 July 2009 (UTC) ::I'm reminded of a quote from Yes, Prime Minister: :::Jim Hacker: "If there were a conflict of interests, which side will the Civil Service really be on?" :::Bernard Woolley: "The winning side, Prime Minister." ::And hear, hear! The Foglios consistently make me smile, every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday! --Cantabrian 09:10, 29 July 2009 (UTC) :It would be funny if Tiktoffen rescues her. Bonus points if he eats the spider in front of Agatha and Gil. "What? They're actually pretty tasty, something of a delicacy among the Castle Heterodyne prisoners. They actually saved some of us from starvation, what with von Zinzer doing all the cooking." --Tatter D 11:21, 30 July 2009 (UTC) ::I was thinking they might be about to run into a bigger spider. But the edibleness would be, in a word, awesome. I can't wait for the next page! -hut 04:08, 29 July 2009 (UTC)1:11 31 July 2009 After the spider gets discouraged from eating Zola, will they leave her wrapped up so they can talk? Argadi 09:53, 29 July 2009 (UTC) :HERE HERE! I agree! Silence the pink witch! :) -- Axi 13:49, 29 July 2009 (UTC) : Sounds good to me. Do they have any minions along to carry her, other than Tiktoffen? I suppose Gil has recovered enough to manage it. I can just see Gil, a bound and gagged Zola over his shoulder, strolling along and talking with Agatha. Delightful image. (Of course, now that I've thought of it, I'm sure the Foglios will do something else, as they never quite seem to do what I expect. NOT that I'm complaining!) Nekokami 14:00, 29 July 2009 (UTC) It seems to me a spider of that size and capability would have to be a construct. And if someone made one might they not have made more?Dodger 12:10, 29 July 2009 (UTC) :I hope thy just put it in a jar. I see a new wave of stuffed GG creatures w/ that construct! -- Axi 13:49, 29 July 2009 (UTC) :: The spider reminds me of Zoing. The other thing this page makes me think is "Actors". After they have been together a while, Agatha and Gil can get remarkably in sync. Remember the time on the castle when they were fighting the sumac whatises . So now they are putting on their own Heterodyne show to give the inquisitive and annoying pink femme fatale a lesson. I just wonder if the spider is in on the act? --Rej ¤¤? 13:59, 29 July 2009 (UTC) I don't know why I feel the need to mention this, but...well, the spider is also glowing. hut 04:08, 29 July 2009 1:11 31 July 2009 (UTC)